Mars
Mars is the Roman counterpart of the Greek god Ares. As Mars, he becomes more disciplined, as well as even more militaristic and warlike, which is shown by his focus on martial victory and combat rather than just sheer conflict, with little gain. In his Roman form, Mars wears a uniform of the Canadian Special Forces. The Greeks envisioned Ares as a brutal and fearsome being, beringing destruction to the losing side of a battle. The Romans considered Mars Ultor, meaning "Mars the Avenger", to be the greatest of the gods after Jupiter (the counterpart of Zeus). History Mars is the god of war, and one of the most prominent and worshiped gods in Rome. He is the son of Jupiter and Juno . According to most sources, Mars is the father of Romulus and Remus, by the Vestal Rhea Silvia. Because he was the father of these legendary founders of Rome, and thus of the Roman people, the Romans styled themselves 'sons of Mars' because they honored the god. The fiercest and most ravenous creatures were consecrated to Mars: the horse, for his vigor; the wolf, for his rapacity and quickness of sight; the dog, for his vigilance; and he delighted in the pyre, the cock, and the vulture. He was also the enemy of Minerva, the goddess of wisdom and arts, because in time of war they are trampled on, without respect, as well as learning and justice. As the god who strode with warlike step to the battlefield, he was called Gradivus (from gradus, a step), it being popularly believed by the Romans that he himself marched before them to battle the other army, and acted as their invisible protector. As the presiding deity over agriculture, he was styled Sylvanus, whilst in his character as guardian of the state, he bore the name of Quirinus. This pushed the Romans, into thinking that 'offense was the best defense'. Representation Ancient monuments represent this deity as of unusual stature, armed with a helmet, shield, and spear, sometimes naked, sometimes in a military habit; sometimes with a beard, and sometimes without. He is often described riding in a chariot, drawn by furious horses, completely armed, and extending his spear with one hand, while, with the other, he grasps a sword imbued with blood. The Heroes of Olympus ''The Son of Neptune Mars appeared after the War Games to claim Frank in person, and to give him the quest to go to Alaska; and free Thanatos , the god of death. He also includes Percy Jackson in the quest, saying Percy needed to learn respect for him. He appears to be different from Ares, because he only likes war if it is for a reason, and disliked endless carnage, something Ares (Greek counterpart of Mars) appears to thrive on. He also appears to be more of a strategist and thinker, as seen when he gives Frank Zhang ''"The Art of War", a famous book on war strategies. Known Children Roman: *Frank Zhang *Romulus and Remus Greek: *Clarisse La Rue *William Tecumseh Sherman *Mark Trivia *Martes and Mardi, meaning Tuesday in Spanish and French respectively, were named after Mars. *In'' The Son of Neptune, ''Mars says he does not remember his fight with Percy Jackson when he was in his Greek form, Ares. *The planet Mars is the fourth planet from the sun. It has been named after Mars, the god, because of it's blood-red color and Mars being the god of War, meaning there would be bloodshed. *According to history, the month March is from Ancient Rome and was named after Mars. Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Roman Category:Fact Page Category:Olympians Category:Rome Category:Romans Category:Immortals Category:Canon